craftrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Server
Welcome to Craftrealms, The fastest growing Minecraft community. Craftrealms has many servers and this is the main server. The Server IP is Mc.craftrealms.com. Craftrealms has had a long journey from its humble beginings to the stardom it has reached today. From Kilker to Pr0Acid this server was one of the most popular around and one of the longest standing too. Summary of CR Craftrealms began as a small server ran by kilker12, the current tech admin. The server was said to be small and only a few people played it. It also ran on a computer which HeyItsMrT quotes, "So it had its uptimes and downtimes." The server files soon got corrupt and was reset. The next period was called Craftrealms 2.0 by HeyItsMrT, and new plugins were integrated into the server which gave them ranks. Events happened, times were had, it was the begining of a golden age for CR. Many things came out from that times like the server name and the advertisement on mineshafter. Soon the files once again got curropted and the server had to reset. CR 3.0 was shaky and fell quickly to CR 4.0 where the golden age continued to progress.where new staff came in like Pr0Acid and WTFvckBro. The addition of the towny plugin was a huge step for the server and it became popular. Things began to fall apart and the server was becoming increasingly laggy. Then the host of the server shutdown and with that CR went to. Or almost went as the staff kept a well updated website that promised a return some time in the future. Pr0Acid brought the server back from the brink and it is called CR 5.0 and made the forums where everthing changed. Instead of one server they now had three server which are the main server, hg server, and pvp server. This was at the end of 2011 and currently in this stage but history can happen at any moment. For another reset is on its way for CR 6.0 but has no set date. Information on the main server. The main server has changed alot over the last couple of months but its has tons of current features. It is run by a well organized staff that handles most of the server problems. It has tons of plugins like lockette, towny, plotme, essentials, hawkeye, and iConomy. If you join this server you will start out as a member but if you donate or vote on the website you can get a donor rank and get more privilages. Some of the things you can do is participate in one of the many events that take place. Be a owner of a store and try to become a very successful shop. Hangout with old and new friends as you explore the exciting world of Craftrealms. The possibilites are almost endless to what you can do here and the fun that is found here is unparalleled to anywhere else. Towny Towny is one of the older plugins in Craftrealms history. It used to be the number one used plugin where people would live in thrive. Towns have been created through out our history and some of the more famous ones like Fortuna or Olympus were extremely popular on the server, It has been on the decline due to Plotme due to several factors. The easy warp to your house, the larger plots, and you no longer need a town assistant or mayor. Towny caused huge issues of lag for the server but has had a revival of interest lately. People have been coming back to the iconic towny to live in towns likely for extra room or just to live the experience. Two towns in particular have been very active lately, Jaffaland and Ejtown have been very active lately. Towns are no longer being created due to the upcoming reset which will put this old plugin to a preaceful rest. IConomy and Chestshop IConomy is the server's form of currency and works with chestshop to make a realistic economy. IConomy adds a money feature to the game with dollar. This has been configured to work with towny and chestshop. In chestshop you can set a price and amount for a certain item you are selling. Ususally the rarer the item the higher the price. The way towny works is almost the same to how it works in Real life. It costs money to make a town, costs money for a daily upkeep to keep the town afloat, and the town has its own bank where it holds the money used to keep the town alive. If you are the mayor you can also set up a tax on the town which will take money from people to help pay for the town but it is a very unpopular move. You can make shops and become successful, some people have even made multi-million dollar companies where they can afford to squander there money as they please. These plugins have been with us for awhile and their biggest use was running the Adminshop, and although we don't have one now next reset we will have an adminshop once again.